Meant To Be
by HaruMichi
Summary: Sometimes all you need to find love is a disaster wedding, an understanding mom, a bag, the beach, and a stupid brother.


Hey guys! Here's another story. And guess what? It's HarukaxMichiru! Oh my god! Such a surprise! Lol. But I had this inspiration from well some random thoughts. I actually personally kind of like this one-shot story. It kind of makes me happy I decided to write this. This is actually the first story that I wrote when I loved the ending. So hope you guys like it, as much as I do. So here it goes.

Meant To Be:

By: Juliet Taylor (HaruMichi):

A beautiful, aqua-haired girl stood in the middle of the room with a few tears tattooed on her face. From the way she stood, she looked more like a mannequin than a person. A long white satin dress hanged loosely from her petite figure, with a million tiny pearls braided on to her aqua hair. She looked gorgeous, but not happy, considering she should be.

Michiru Kiaoh, talented, elegant, refined, delicate, mature, and not to mention one of the most beautiful girl to ever grace the world was about get married to the one and only pop idol, heart throb Hikaru Tenoh. She should be happy, shouldn't she? She was marrying a man, millions would kill to have. So why wasn't she? She loved him, didn't she? That's why she said yes, right? Frustrated, she grabbed on to a brush and angrily threw it at the mirror, causing it to shatter in to broken little pieces.

She heard the door fling open, and a woman who looked to be in her mid forties came inside. She had her chocolate brown hair tied up in a messy bun, with a blue dress that gently kissed the floor as she gracefully guided through to her daughter. If you looked closely you would see that she had worry written all over her crystal blue eyes. And from the way she looked, it was obvious where Michiru got all her beauty from.

"Michi! Look what you did! You've just given yourself 7 years of bad luck." scolded Michiko, but she gasped when she saw the tears in her youngest daughter's face.

"What's wrong, Michiru?" she asked worriedly.

"Nothing mama!" she answered wiping away the stranded tears.

"Nothing, my ass! Tell me the truth Michiru. You can't lie to me! I'm your mother." she yelled.

"What if...what if this is all a mistake. What if this isn't my destiny? This doesn't feel right. Me and Hikaru's love doesn't feel right. Is what I'm doing wrong? I don't want to have to look back 5 years later and wonder, 'what if I never said I do, would this day be happy, would_ I_ be happy?" Michiru wondered out loud as a few tears ran down her tear-stained cheek.

"Well all I know is, darling, that I'll be there with you every step of the way, whether you say I do or not. I am your mother, and whatever you want to do with your life, does not change in the least my love for you. I want you to remember this day happily, and if you walk out those church doors right now knowing my baby girl had done something to make herself happy. I will not judge you. Think about it Michi." Michiko replied to her daughter, smiling.

"But mama! I'll embarrass Hikaru, I'll disappoint papa, I'll disgrace the family name. The news reporters, the media, the paparazzi they'll all know!" Michiru cried out, listing all her worries.

"To hell with those people. If Hikaru really loves you, like he says he does, he'll accept you no matter what you do. You're father loves you, you could never disappoint him, just be yourself and you never will. You could never disgrace the family name sweetie, so stop acting all dramafied, and do what you want, not what everybody else wants. As for the media, fuck them and their stupid news. They don't matter, because remember this Michiru. Be yourself, because the people who mind don't matter and the people who matter won't mind. Ok? Now go out there and go out those church doors, if you don't want to this anymore. I love you honey." Michiko said lovingly, as she hugged her daughter tightly.

"Thank you mama! Thank you so much!" Michiru yelled, happily as she grabbed her roses and veil and ran out of the doors, ready to make the best decision of her life.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A tall blonde woman was packing most of her things inside a big bag. She had short golden hair that fell down to her beautiful green eyes. She had that irresistible androgynous look about her that made her so likable. Many people had mistaken her for a man, but it was alright with her. She was used to it.

But that had been the reason why her parents disapproved of her so many times. Because she was not the perfect lady that they wanted her to be. That's why they always got in to little tiny fights, that would lead to her parent's tiny hatred for her.

So this was her chance to escape. Her chance to be free, to be who she wanted, not what her parents wanted her to be. A lady, she snorted. She could never be a lady, she wasn't born to be a lady. She was Haruka, not anybody else but her. And no one was going to tell her differently.

Her parents were attending her older brother Hikaru's wedding. She chuckled sadly. She would miss him so much. Her and her brother always fought, but at the end of the day, she loved him a lot. Too bad they never really got to talk. But she knew he was going to be alright. He would marry the girl of his dreams, and live happily ever after, the end.

She didn't know who the girl was at all, all she knew was that she was pretty and lady-like. "You would just ruin her, Haruka. You would be a bad influence on that poor little girl, so you're not going to meet her." her parents would say. She frowned, her parents thought so badly of her. Ruin the girl, what did her parents think she was, a monster?

She was curious about the girl though, she wondered how she looked like, how she was. She wondered, but she guessed she would never meet her 'sister-in-law'. But she saved her, she was the reason she could leave right now, if she hadn't said yes to her stupid brother than she wouldn't be able to leave that day and for that she was grateful.

She picked up a letter from her drawer and placed it cautiously set it on the table. She turned around to look at her bedroom taking it in slowly, trying to remember it forever. Carefully she picked up the bag and walked out of the door.

A man stood in the middle of a large room, next to a slightly younger aqua-haired girl. He had platinum blonde hair, that would've looked snow white if there had not been a hint of yellow. Sad sapphire eyes were looking down, as if he had lost everything he had. One small silver ring was placed on to his palm, as his eyes seemed to watch it, tears sliding down his cheek every now and then.

"So this is it, huh?" Hikaru asked sadly, his voice cracking a bit.

It hurt him. He loved her so much, they've been together for so long. It was too hard and too painful not to picture himself with the beautiful women. It felt as if he was watching one of those sad, sappy love stories where the girl was breaking the boy's heart by leaving him. He would always chuckle when they started crying saying they were taking it too seriously, but now he knew what they felt like. Pain, hurt, loneliness, utter loneliness. It hurt so bad.

"I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry, I just don't feel the same way I did back in high school." Michiru whispered, a few tears falling down her face. It was hard for her too. It was hard to leave him like that. She may not love him anymore, but she did care for him, and it pained her to see him like that, so vulnerable,so sad.

"It's ok Michi-ru. I guess it's best that we both stop lying and face the facts, we're not... meant to be." he stated broken.

"I'm-" Michiru was cut off.

"Sorry, it's ok, it's ok. I'll be fine, one day. Don't worry. Go run off now. Please. Just please leave." he raised his voice a bit.

"I'm sorry Hikaru, I'm not in love with you, but I do love you and care for you. Take care for me ok? Goodbye Hikaru."

"Goodbye Michiru, I love you never forget that." he whispered back before she walked out the door, just walked out of his once joyful life, leaving him broken. Forever.

And so she took off. Running out of the doors with her new found freedom. She never felt so free, so alive. She had done it. She had actually done it. Now she could finally be unchained, uncaged. Freedom. She ran and ran feeling the wind caress her bare cheek as she enjoyed her time away from everything and everyone and she could just be...herself. She ran and she ran until she couldn't run anymore , and found herself 6 miles away from her last destination on a stranded beach. Well, almost stranded.

There was one certain aqua haired girl that seemed to stand out from the whole surrounding. And she had to admit the girl was the most beautiful girl she had ever seen. Long, aquamarine hair was braided with pearls surrounding her like a thousand glowing fireflies. Her cobalt eyes seemed to glow with radiance and elegance as she studied the wide ocean before her. A pure white gown blew up and down her long smooth legs, caressing it every five seconds. A clear veil was blocking her angel-like face from the adoring world, while her long, tiny fingers were holding what looked like a bouquet of roses. She looked more like a goddess than a person.

It was love at first sight, and Haruka was sure of it. She wondered if she was just imagining this, but in her heart she knew that she loved her already. She knew she just had to know her. She walked over to her hesitantly at first, but she knew this was her chance.

Michiru stared at the ocean. She felt such a deep connection with it, like it could understand her. She smiled as she felt a warm breeze ingulf her in such a sweet emotion. The wind and the ocean. For some reason they always made her feel better, but together they put her in a dream world, that she just couldn't seem to get rid of. She sighed contently as she looked to her right. And that's when she saw her.

Golden locks carelessly falling in to her eyes. Her beautiful lush green eyes, those eyes that she could drown in, framed by those perfectly long eye lashes. Her lips, her soft pink lips looked so perfect just sitting right there. She looked so feminine, yet so masculine. She was so perfect, and she was walking up to her. She mentally screamed when slowly, but surely she fell for the tall blonde woman.

They were meters apart, and then yards, then feet, and then inches, when finally they collided, just looking at each other's eyes getting lost in to them. Then suddenly one of them spoke.

"Hi, I'm Haruka Tenoh. I was standing over there, and I couldn't help but notice that you're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen." Haruka said taking the smaller girl's hands.

The girl slowly smiled and for some reason they both knew that this was meant to be.

Sometimes love comes predictably, sometimes it comes fast, sometimes it comes out of hatred, and sometimes it comes out of friendship. But love, the best kind of love, comes when you least expect it, coincidently. When the whole world seems so confusing and wrong and you don't why you even bothered to live for this long, and then suddenly God sends you an angel, a miracle and you meet that certain person, you've been waiting for your whole life. Then everything becomes clear, all the answers to your questions come alive, and in that moment, just by looking in their eyes, you see that every day is worth living, everything breath is worth taking, every minute is worth spending, just because they're there. Unexpectedly, everything seems to get brighter and you're days seem to be happier than you could ever imagine and you slowly realize you're falling. For once in your life you feel happy. And that's when you know that for once you found it. You finally found you're happiness, your strength, your courage in that one special person you call your life. That's the best kind of love.

~The End~

Did y'all like it?


End file.
